NewLEGACYinc Wiki
Welcome to the NewLEGACYinc Wiki Like pro wrestling? Video games? Pro wrestling video games? Tee-hee's and/or giggles? Terrible puns and jokes made in bad taste? DICKWHALES? If so, this is the wiki for you! BIG NOTE: The Latest Activity bit on this page is kinda busted as far as I can tell. The side one on other pages works though, so keep that in mind. newLEGACYinc.tv (the noicest nL related place on the internet) Youtube Page nL Streams (Twitch) (Hitbox) (Beam) Follow @newLEGACYinc on Twitter Facebook Page Instagram Page nL Android App and Chrome Extension (Notifications for new nL streams, videos, and tweets) nL Discord Server (Talk about rasslin, gamin, and anything else) nL on Soundcloud and iTunes (For wrestling show Discord commentaries. May feature more in the future) nL Subreddit nL Steam Group nL Tab for a Cause Group (Raise money for charity by surfing the web) nL T-Shirts (BIG SHIRTS! for BIG BOYS! and little shirts for little boys) Donations (Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet~!) The newLEGACYinc Cast The Squads: *Johnny (our fearless leader/Blind Jesus and can shove his feet up jabronis asses) *"Mr. 7531" Slip AKA Dane Cook AKA Man Called The Wedding Stinger *LT (a man with giant teeth) *50 Foot Blake (the Russo-approved Jabroni) *duel (3MBTeam) (the "funny" Australian) *Homer (3MBTeam) *"The Big Dawg" Jericho222 (3MBTeam) (has his own wrestling league ya know) *"The Chocolate Bomber" Htial (the quiet Canadian one who wins at everything, and gets milk in bags) *Dino Winwood (the impersonator and Paul Heyman guy) *Sprite (loves memes) *Adam (awesome anti depression charity man!) Special Appearances by: * Caveman (and his terrible puns) * Soundwave (Morgan Freeman) * TonyPizzaGuy * Vince Russo '' * IRM Stream (Will/Fitz/Bryan) * Chicken (LookatmyChicken) * Mike Rotch (ISW) * Dusty (Duel is tired of his shit) * Ragu (grill) * NashsTornQuad ("Can you do a UMAD?") * Rep (Made a pretty sweet game called Ballad of Notwinski) * Smokey (nL's fearless leader's fearless cat, social media ambassador and the most adorable cat ever!) * "The Big Dog" Player Evil Uno * "The Big Dog" Jervis Cottonbelly (The world's sweetest man) * Mr. Bakabella (R.I.P killed at King of Trios) (Father of Future World Champion Robocop Bakabella) * "The Big Dog" Andrew Everett (and his various flip and dives. Buried by Broken Matt Hardy) * Johnny Yuma * "The Big Frog" Estonian ThunderFrog FarmerFrog * "The Big Dog" Evie (THE POUNCE!) * Andy Starr * Cecil Nyx '''Other channels associated with NewLEGACYinc' * Hogan vs Flair *'IRM Stream' *'3MBTeam' *'BigJerichool222 (JeriMAX)' *'mcstabbersonHQ' *'nlarchives' *'tonypizzaguy' *'Vince Russo' *[http://www.dailymotion.com/invasionpodcast Invasion Podcast '''](also on Vimeo)' *[https://www.youtube.com/user/popothechan/videos '''Dino Winwood Presents: WFWF'] *[https://www.twitch.tv/evieteamkick Evie] *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFB6hDcpAMGuboUm6vKdI0Q Jervis Cottonbelly] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/OverTheEdgeSVR WWE: OTE] 'Former members' *Thrasher (December 21st, 2014 - December 21st, 2014) General, Easy Links of Interest from around the Wiki Because there can never be too many links to stuff, right? Right? nL Saltyverse *nL Saltyverse World Championship *nL Women's Saltyverse Championship *nL Saltyverse Juggalo Homies Championship *nL Chooserweight Championship nL 2K17 Universe *General Info *Pay-Per-Views *WWE *WCW *ECW *Championships The Original nL Multiverse (Inactive) NL Universe Lore and Other Shenanigans nL 2K14 PPVs: *Pay-Per-Views *Roster *Championships nL 2K15 Universe: *Pay-Per-Views *Raw *Smackdown *The House Show Loop *Saturday Night's Main Event (retired show) *NXTS *Championships nL 2K16 Universe: *General Info *Raw *Smackdown *Total Divas nL 2007 Universe: * Backlash 2007 Slipdown vs Raw is Johnny: * SVR06 GM Mode (Slipdown vs. Raw Johnny) * Slipdown * Raw is Johnny * Pay-Per-Views nL Championships *NewLEGACY Linear Championship *nL Submission Championship (inactive) Season Modes: (Articles coming soon?) : Ongoing: *Diamond Dallas Page (Shut Your Mouth) : Hiatus (new part hasn't happened within three months or story played during special events) *Christopher Notwinski (RAW 2) *Jesus Dondelinger (2K16) *Boopis Chromakey (Smackdown vs Raw 2010 DS) *The Hernandez Family (EA UFC 2 Ultimate Team) *Benjina (Pokemon HeartGold) *nL Duel (Wrestling Revolution) Same playlist as nL Slip. nL Duel starts at part 4 *nL (Booking Revolution) *X-Pac (WrestleMania 2000) (No playlist yet) *Bull Buchanan (WWF Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role) *"Stick E. Sundae" Carl Mills (2K17) : Completed or retired *Rhyno (Here Comes the Pain) footage only, no full playthrough recorded *Charlie Haas (Here Comes the Pain) *Mae Young (No Mercy) *nL Viewer (Day of Reckoning) *"BEPIS" Dxkhq Hdcagv (SVR11) *Starving Child Steve Austin (All-Stars Path of Champions) *Albert and Crash Holly (WWF Smackdown! Just Bring It) *"Arrogant" Matthew Grey (ECW Anarchy Rulz) *nL Johnny (Wrestling MPire Remix) retired by Slip due to hard drive corruption *Husky Blackstuff (2K15) *Neddy Hernandez (EA UFC) (retired as a solo competitor but returned as part of The Hernandez Family) *Zack Bates (2K15 PC) *nL Slip (Wrestling Revolution) (dead, quite literally) *Test (WrestleMania XIX Revenge Mode) *CM Punk (EA UFC 2) *Big Pants Pasquel (No Mercy) *The Ballad of Notwinski (nL Video Game) Other Content nL Royal Rumble Marathons Story Time Stables Tag Teams Tournaments Ragu's Interview with Johnny + Bonus Quote from LT! Latest activity Category:Browse